Dreamless
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Canon."Sakura, kau menangis?"/"Hm, untuknya."/"Harapanmu?"/"Ya."/"Harapan yang hanya menginginkan dia benar-benar kembali ke Konoha?"/Requested byKaWaIii UcHiHa ReIKa.


Summary : **Sakura, kau menangis? Hm, untuknya. Harapanmu? Ya. Harapan yang hanya menginginkan dia benar-benar kembali ke Konoha?** Special request from **KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIKa.** My first canon and drabble fic, original story by Arialine-senpai. This is SasuSaku zone, don't like don't read, RnR please? ^o^!!!!!

**Dreamless**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original Story : Orizuru © Arialine-senpai**

**Re-written Story : Dreamless © Nona Biru Tua**

**CANON, Friendship/Angst, SasuSaku **

Uchiha Sasuke, duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga lebat. Satu hal, ini musim semi. Musim dimana team 7 menghabiskan sepanjang waktu mereka untuk hal-hal yang kadang tidak penting. Sasuke, ia tengah mengamati sesosok anak perempuan berambut pink, sebentar –sebelum kalian berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak- perlu diberitahukan dulu bahwa saat ini Sakura tidak sendirian, sudah beberapa menit lalu dia cek-cok mulut dengan Naruto hanya karena sebuah origami kecil. Untuk melerai mereka, Kakashi sudah berusaha keras, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil juga hingga membuat beberapa orang yang lewat tertarik untuk memandangi mereka. Itu alasan mengapa Sasuke juga ikut mengamati Sakura.

Tidak aneh.

Atau ada yang lain?

Tidak tahu.

Huh.

Perdebatan itu selesai. Naruto kembali melatih rasengannya bersama Kakashi sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

Apalagi?

Ia menyukai Sasuke.

Lalu?

Huh.

Sasuke merengut tidak suka dengan Sakura kali ini. Ia amat tidak suka dengan Sakura yang hanya diam melipat-lipat sebuah kertas berwarna biru, origami. Satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir Sasuke karena situasi yang bisa saja membuatnya gila karena bosan.

"Aa… Sakura…" Kata Sasuke memecah kesunyian lalu memandangi kertas itu.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, mungkin ia bahagia dan ingin berteriak aneh saat ini juga, bahagia karena orang yang kau sukai menyapamu dengan lembut, sangat bahagia. Ia menuruti arah pandang Sasuke, pada origaminya. "Pasti kau bingung dengan aktifitasku sekarang." Sambungnya.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sedang membuat origami burung bangau. Waktu kecil aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang nenek, dia bilang dengan seribu origami burung bangau aku bisa membuat harapan pada Tuhan akan sesuatu." Terang Sakura masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kau percaya?"

"Hm… ini origami yang ke 100. Kau mau?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Mana mungkinkan seorang Uchiha macam dia percaya dengan mitos konyol begitu.

"Ya sudah." Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan santai. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat teammatenya yang selalu dimarahi Kakashi.

Sasuke tak menyukai keadaan ini, benar! Sakura yang biasanya berisik kini hanya sibuk membuat origami. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Ia bosan dan membuka percakapan lebih dulu pada Sakura –lagi.

"Apa permohonanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memandang sebentar laki-laki itu dengan pandangan ceria seperti biasa. "Umm… Tidak tahu." Sakura sama dengan pemuja Sasuke yang lain. Tentu saja ia menginginkan Sasuke menjadi miliknya, namun sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang ia puja, serasa lidahnya kelu. Setelah itu sudah tidak ada lagi dialog keduanya.

**ToT**

Hembusan angin berubah menjadi hempasan pada dedaunan dan benda-benda ringan lainnya. Saat ini, malam hari. Saat dimana Sakura sudah menemukan sosok yang ia cari beberapa jam lalu. Sosok yang ingin ia lihat untuk sekedar membantu perawat lain menggantikan perban di tubuhnya. Saat dimana sosok itu tengah membelakanginya.

Jantung terasa berpuluh kali berdetak, memompa darah ke kepala dan meneleportasikan dalam wujud air mata. Bisa? Tidak tahu.

Tubuh Sakura sudah sangat tegang dan hanya bisa membungkuk kecil saat tetesan air mata itu semakin deras merembes di pipinya. Mencoba menantang situasi, matanya menengadah melihat punggung sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mohon," Sakura terisak, "jangan pergi."

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tak mau menjawab bahkan berbalik. Pilihannya sudah mantap. Ia akan pergi dari Konoha, mencari sesuatu yang disebut balas dendam. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya membentuk suatu genggaman erat.

"Kami akan ada untuk membantumu. Kau tak harus pergi." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Gusar dengan itu Sakura berlari menerjang tubuh kekar itu dari belakang. 'GREBBB'. "A-a-aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi lebih kuat kalau hanya bersama orang lemah seperti kalian."

Sakura tercengang dengan kalimat Sasuke itu. Ia semakin membenamkan dirinya pada punggung lelaki itu. Tangannya pun semakin kuat melingkari perut Sasuke. ia terisak bukan main menyebabkan punggung Sasuke basah karena air mata. "Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Pergi."

"Tidak…… aku mau ikut Sasuke-kun saja," Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu, "bawa aku pergi bersamamu dan menjadi ninja buronan bersama."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke semakin menjauhi Sakura. Langkah kakinya bertambah jumlah, mulai dari satu hingga kini menjapai tiga. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya bisa berteriak dan mencengkram dadanya sesak.

"SASUKE-KUN---- AKU MENCINTAIMU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sekali hentakan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura hampir saja pingsan saat menyadari Sasuke kini telah ada di belakangnya. Dalam posisi itu, Sakura seperti orang yang mau mati saja. Diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Lidahnya kelu. Hanya menikmati serbuan angin malam yang semakin mencekam.

"Bawa harapanku ini bersamamu." Kata Sakura lirih sambil mengangkat sebuah origami burung bangau kecil warna biru, "Ini yang ke-100, yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu."

Deruan napas Sasuke semakin terasa di tengkuk Sakura. Napas itu membuatnya hangat. Terlebih saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, "terima kasih, Sakura."

'DHUKKKK'

Sentuhan keras dan mengagetkan sampai di tengkuk Sakura. Karena kedatangannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu Sakura tidak mampu menerimanya. Ia seperti terbawa pada kegelapan. Air mata yang sudah beberapa menit lalu terbuang kini seakan berhenti mengalir seirng tubuhnya yang sudah limbung di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke manatap sebentar wajah eksotis yang dibingkai rambut merah muda. Nanar dan tak mau memandang lebih lama lagi, ia memboong tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di tempat yang aman.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

**ToT**

Sakura berdebar hebat. Tubuhnya yang memang kecil dipaksa untuk menerima serangan perasaan yang begitu hebat. Di depannya, di pelupuk matanya, di atas bukit, ada Sasuke. Tubuh tegap yang semakin besar menjadi satu-satunya objek yang ada di kornea Sakura. Sakura semakin menajamkan penglihatannya berharap ini bukan sekedar omong kosong. Air mata yang tumpah dua tahun lalu seolah ingin ikut andil dalam situasi ini. Bibir merah yang membiru semakin bergetar.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun," Kalimat Sakura tertahan. Dirinya semakin tak kuasa menahan peasaannya, hatinya, Sasuke-nya, "SASUKEEEE-KUUUUUNNNNNN." Lepas sudah. Sakura melepaskan suaranya hanya untuk menyebut satu nama. Lamat-lamat dirinya tak bisa bergerak karena Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia meraih tubuh angkuh itu. Igin rasanya ia peluk dan mengekangnya pergi lagi. Namun, ia datang bukan sebagai sahabat. Karena dia telah memutuskan ikatan itu.

Ia di depanmu.

Kau bahagia, Sakura.

Tidak.

Dia telah memutuskan persahabatan kalian.

Jangan sok tahu.

**ToT**

Mata zamrudnya sudah berulang kali melebar karena senang. Senang? Tentu, ditangannya sudah ada burung bangau yang keseribu. 5 tahun telah berlalu dan memberikan waktu bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan sarana permohonannya yang mungkin akan dianggap bualan semata. Tapi toh Sakura tetap membuatnya, demi permohonan.

Apa permohonanmu?

Umm…Tidak tahu.

Kau tahu.

Jangan sok tahu.

**ToT**

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Dia datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang dan kembali ke Konoha. Sakura? Dia berlari menuju ruang Hokage dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia begitu semangat menerima kabar itu, baik Naruto maupun Kakashi, mereka bertiga berlari menuju ruang Hokage untuk menemui Danzou. Langkah kaki Sakura semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sebentar lagi?

Hm…

Kau senang?

Entahlah…

'BRAKKKKK'

"Hokage-sama, mana 'dia'? Tanya Naruto pada Danzou. Danzou selalu sebal dengan tingkah anak Kyuubi satu ini. Biar begitu, Danzou tak punya alasan untuk menghukum Naruto'kan?

"Dia ada di rumahnya. Sementara ini aku serahkan urusan dia kepada kalian sampai keputusan rapat mengenainya dengan para tetua selesai." Jawab Danzou.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Hokage-sama?" Sekarang Kakashi yang bertanya. Danzou tidak menjawab apapun. Beliau melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu diam, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Seiring senyuman itu Danzou lalu mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Huhuhu…. Teme akhirnya pulang juga…Yeah!!!!!" Seru Naruto, dia tetap berisik meski ini seharusnya menjadi hal yang mengharukan.

Kau kenapa diam?

Tidak apa.

Berbahagialah.

Tentu.

Huh.

-

-

-

-

-

Tok… tok… tok…

Di rumah ini, Sakura menundukkan pandangannya. Hatinya terasa teremas-remas dan entah kenapa ia menjentikan air mata. Sakura terisak-isak secara tiba-tiba. Menemukan hal yang sudah 7 tahun ia nantikan. Sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sosok emo yang dulu ia kejar-kejar. Sosok emo yang dulu pernah mengatainya lemah melebihi Naruto. Ia tidak marah, ia senang karena Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi fisiknya. Ia senang sekarang. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak senang bukan?

Auranya terpancar berbeda dari dulu. Sasuke keluar dengan sebuah kimono hitam sederhana. Dari dalam tubuhnya tidak terasa hawa negative atau apapun, apakah karena dia telah membunuh Itachi? Entahlah.

"Hai Teme…. Kau terlihat tenang ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia tersenyum. Apa? Sasuke tersenyum?

Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum.

Aku tahu itu.

Kau bahagia?

Tidak tahu.

Payah kau.

"Mari kita jalan-jalan bersama." Ajak Kakashi tanpa basa-basi. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Singkat cerita team 7 itu berangkat untuk sekedar melepas rindu warga Konoha pada sosok Sasuke yang dulu mereka sayangi.

-

-

-

-

-

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan. Berjalan menyusuri sepanjang pusat perdagangan, menegur para pekerja, dan bermain-main dengan anak-anak di akademi. Mereka melakukan itu dengan tawa dan senyuman yang seakan tersembunyi selama 7 tahun tanpa kehadiran'nya'.

Memang, tak sedikit orang yang menghujatnya. Tak sedikit pula orang yang menyambutnya dengan hati gembira seperti Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino dan Kiba. Okay, mereka memang teman Sasuke dan sudah wajib untuk berbahagia atas kepulangan Sasuke yang suka rela dan tidak mendapat paksaan. Intinya keadaan masih dalam lingkup kewajaran.

Wajarkan Sakura?

Hm.

Kau merasakan apa?

Bahagia.

Bagus.

**ToT**

"Sensei jangan bohong ya!!!!!!!! Tidak mungkin." Teriak Naruto di sela-sela ucapan Kakashi pada team 7. Matanya berubah merah menandakan Kyuubi dalam dirinya juga turut mengamuk.

"Itu keputusan Konoha. Bahkan Danzou dan dibantu beberapa Jounin tidak bisa mengusahakan hal lain. Ini sudah sah." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Tubuh kekar itu menekan bahu Naruto sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlalu mengamuk. "Tenanglah…"

"Sensei kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Teme dihukum mati." Rasa sesak menjalar tiba-tiba di diri semuanya. Mereka harus menahan gejolak yang amat sangat berat. Sasuke, buronan Konoha selama 7 tahun akan mendapatkan hukuman sesungguhnya, ia harus—

Dihukum

Mati

**ToT**

Dinding kertas dan lantai tatami menjadi sesuatu yang menandai keberadaan lelaki ini. Ia duduk tersudut di kamarnya sambil memperhatikan sebuah benda berwarna biru yang seharusnya sudah rusak dalam hitungan hari. Tapi, benda itu masih tetap sama wujudnya meski sudah berjalan selama 7 tahun. Sasuke terlihat menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Ia memandangi benda itu, terus. Sampai ia merasakan ada getaran yang menuju tempatnya memojokkan diri itu.

'SHREEKKKK'

Pintu kertas itu digeser oleh seseorang yang mengakibatkan cahaya dari luar memaksa menerobos penglihatan Sasuke. Cahaya itu juga membantu Sasuke membuat bayangan seorang wanita yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri angkuh di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Gumam Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dari posisinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju tubuh Sasuke yang selalu terbalut kimono hitam. Ia melangkah dengan begitu berat. Apakah karena masa hukuman itu akan datang beberapa hari lagi? Tidak tahu. Matanya yang membingkai indah zamrud kini terlihat surau dan gelap. Tak ada sinar apapun di dalamnya. Gelap dan sungguh tak bercahaya. Bibir yang sudah sekian tahun membisu hanya mengatup.

"Aa—ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak berniat untuk kabur?" Tanya Sakura balik. Dirinya sudah sepenuhnya limbung dan hanya bermodalkan tulang kuat. Bila disentuh sebenarnya Sakura bisa terjatuh dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Padahal di sini hanya ada aku yang kau bilang lemah. Penjaga pintu gerbang juga sudah kuberi genjutsu agar tidak menyusahkanmu."

"Aku tak mau memulai lagi. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai."

"Di sini hanya ada aku, Sasuke." Sakura menelan ludah sambil menawarkan kunai besar yang Sasuke yakin sudah dilumuri racun olehnya. "Kau bisa dengan mudah menusukkan kunai ini di jantungku. Ayo lakukan! Lalu kabur dari desa ini dan memulai kehidupan baru." Ujar Sakura

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Suara Sakura melemah.

"Karena aku sudah bertekad."

"Kau tak punya impian Sasuke?"

"Impianku sudah tercapai. Itachi sudah kubunuh jadi hidupku juga harus selesai."Kata Sasuke tegas. Dari sudut bibirnya terlihat suatu tarikan, tersenyum?

Sakura menunduk merasakan derai air matanya yang kembali menghujam. Ia masukkan kembali kunai beracun itu dalam kantong ninjanya dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar kecil itu untuk suatu abstrak yang mencekal.

"Tapi aku mohon kau tetap bermimpi untuk hal lain, Sasuke."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pagi yang cerah, semua warga Konoha berkumpul di suatu tempat luas. Suatu tempat dimana kehidupan klan Uchiha akan seutuhnya menghilang dari dunia ini. Berbagai macam perasaan terkaburkan oleh satu ekspresi yang mendominasi keadaan ini, kesedihan. Hal yang lazim ketika suatu hukuman eksekusi mati bagi orang yang dikasihi. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah bagian dari hidupmu. Sasuke memang bagian dari Konoha, dan itu membuat warga konoha merasa kehilangan bagian tubuhnya, perih.

Dari sekian tangisan yang ada, hanya satu yang paling mengganggu, itu tangisan Naruto. Terlihat di sana Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji kualahan memegang kaki dan tangan Naruto karena memberontak acara eksekusi itu. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba memasuki mimbar untuk mengacaukan semua. Sehingga Kakashi memerintahkan teman-temannya mengendalikan makhluk Kyuubi itu.

"Hokage!!!!!!!!! Hentikan!!!!!! Jangan bunuh Sasuke!!!!!! HENTIKAN KATAKU!!!!!!!" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin dikeluarkan semua orang di sana. Tak hanya kalimat rupanya, bahkan air mata Naruto juga ikut keluar dari matanya. Tangisan itu menjadi-jadi sama seperti saat Naruto melawan Sasuke di lembah kematian. Tangisan itu kini terulang kembali untuk setiap perpisahan.

"Naruto—aku mohon tenanglah…" Ujar Shikamaru agak parau, mungkin dia juga menahan tangis.

"Lepaskan aku Shikamaru….Aku mau menolong sahabatku………"

"DIAM!!!!!!!! Dia juga sahabat kita semua. Jangan egois kau!" Shikamaru membentak Naruto dan seketika itu Naruto jatuh lemas namun tidak pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lima orang anbu berjalan membawa Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya. Wajah lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat begitu tenang dan—tersenyum.

Naruto dan yang lain hanya menatap sosok itu sendu dengan air mata yang terus berurai. Sesekali Chouji yang memegang tanan kiri Naruto menyeka air matanya sendiri sambil terisak. "Hiks… Sasuke…. Hiks."

"Chouji diamlah… Hiks… jangan menangis terus…" Hibur Kiba yang sendirinya juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Keadaan semakin mencekal ketika Hokage ke-enam Danzou berdiri tegak di atas mimbar pertanda eksekusi akan segera dimulai. Dengan langkahnya yang meliuk-liuk, Danzou berusaha agar dirinya tak terjatuh dari atas mimbar mengingat usianya yang tua.

"Warga Konoha yang ada di sini semua," kalimat Danzou tertahan, "hari ini akan diadakan eksekusi mati bagi ninja pelarian atau buronan Konoha level S, Uchiha Sasuke."

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Naruto yang kini sudah bisa terlepas dari pegangan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba. "LEPASKAN SASUKE KAMI!!!!!!!! KAKEK DANZOU…… TOLONG BATALKAN EKSEKUSI INI!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto terus berteriak dengan kencangnya sampai-sampai empat orang anbu ditugaskan untuk menghadangnya.

"Maaf Naruto, ini sudah keputusan para tetua Konoha." Danzou berbalik dan melihat Sasuke. "Kepada eksekutor kami persilahkan mengambil tempat, Haruno Sakura." Sakura keluar dari tempat yang sama seperti Danzou. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, kimono putih, obi putih, juga ikat kepala tanpa labang Konoha yang melingkari dahinya yang berwarna putih. Sakura tidak membawa apa-apa melainkan kumpulan cakra tinggi di tangan kanannya.

"APA???? Sakura? Apa-apaan ini? Kakek Danzou kenapa jadi sekejam ini… Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto histeris. Sebenarnya tak hanya Naruto yang kebingungan, tapi juga semua orang yang hadir kecuali Danzou. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura? Masuk akal? Tidak. Semua orang tahu Sakura mencintai Sasuke, tapi kenapa?

Naruto masih terus memberontak kepada para anbu itu. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara di depannya. Tampak dari jauh Hinata dan Neji berpelukan untuk menahan pilu mereka. "Sakura!!!!! Bukankah ninja yang melanggar peraturan itu sama dengan sampah? Tapi ninja yang mengkhianati temannya sendiri itu lebih rendah daripada sampah???" Teriak Naruto.

Namun dari sekian protes Naruto, Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya menatap kosong sosok kuning itu. Dengan menghela napas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Aku bukan teman kalian, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke???" Tanya Naruto tak menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Ikatan itu sudah kuputus dulu." Jawab Sasuke santai dan kembali bersikap tenang menanti kematiannya.

Keadaan berubah mencekam semuanya. Sakura juga tidak bergeming maupun meneteskan air mata. Ia tetap kukuh berdiri sambil memerlihatkan aliran cakra di tangannya. "Huh…" Desah Danzou, "kepada Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Danzou.

Dengan segenap keyakinan, Sasuke mengangguk dan maju selangkah. Tak terlihat dari wajahnya rasa takut maupun marah. Benar-benar tenang.

"Warga Konoha yang saya cintai. Hari ini 28 Maret, saya Uchiha Sasuke akan dieksekusi mati atas kesalahan terbesar yang saya lakukan 7 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan desa, menjadi ninja buronan dan yang terakhir bergabung menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki. Kesalahan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, dan saat ini, saya akan menerima hukuman mati dari kalian semua. Naruto, berikan benda itu." Naruto terperangah tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Namun setelah Sasuke tersenyum dan menunjuk dahinya dengan ibu jari kanannya, Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengeluarkan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang tergores, milik Sasuke. "Saya lahir sebagai warga Konoha dan matipun sebagai warga Konoha." Sambung Sasuke setelah mengikatkan benda itu di kepalanya.

Untuk kesekiankalinya, Danzou menghela napas lalu memberi isyarat kepada Sakura agar memulai eksekusi. Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke. Cakra biru di tangannya juga semakin terkumpul. Bola mata hijaunya terkesan kering. Benarkah ia tak menangis? Atau justru air matanya telah habis sehingga tidak dapat menangis lagi? Tidak tahu.

"Tidak Sakura……… Aku mohon hentikannnn…."

"Naruto…" Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang keduanya rasakan, sakit? Tidak tahu.

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura lirih sesaat sebelum ia menghujamkan tangannya yang penuh cakra di dada kiri Sasuke, jantungnya.

-deg-

Sakit

Senyum

Tenang

Air mata

Teriakan

-

-

-

-

-

-

Teriakan sudah teredam seiring pukulan yang dilayangkan Kakashi pada tengkuk Naruto, yah dia yang paling berisik. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan pembunuhan legal itupun kembali dengan perasaan yang sangat pilu. Teman-teman Naruto yang lain juga sudah meninggalkan tempat eksekusi itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang hanyalah Sakura sendiri. Ia memuaskan diri untuk melihat jasad yang baru saja ia sentuh itu.

Setelah dirasa tubuh kekar Sasuke sudah tak bernyawa, beberapa anbu hendak mengangkat tubuh itu meninggalkan mimbar. Namun dengan cepat Sakura melarangnya.

"Hentikan!" Tukas Sakura.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Danzou.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, saya melihat keanehan dalam tubuh ini." Sakura langsung mengamati tiap bagian jasad Sasuke.

Benar saja, ia melihat sebuah genggaman tangan Sasuke. Orang yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya tak mungkin mempunyai bentuk tangan seperti ini. Sakura terlalu penasaran dengan genggaman itu, dan membukanya. Sakura menghela napas memasukkan lebih banyak udara ke paru-parunya ketika melihat sebuah origami burung bangau kecil berwarna biru, seperti yang ia berikan pada Sasuke waktu itu. Sebuah benda kecil yang merupakan bagian ke 100 dari permohonannya. Sakura tersenyum.

Harapanku

Itu harapanmu dulu?

Hm

Terkabul?

Hm

**ToT**

Langit yang seharusnya berwarna kini hanya didominasi warna kelabu. Mendung tiba-tiba menyelimuti suasana hari ini, hari pemakaman ninja tertampan di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Hujan. Langit pun turut bersedih atas kepergiannya. Dan semua orang yang ada di sini tak ingin meninggalkan pemakaman sampai rindu mereka terhadapnya sedikit terkikis. Terlihat barisan di depan mulai agak berkurang. Meskipun pandangan terhalang warna gelap, beberapa orang masih dapat jelas melihat bunga-bunga berwarna putih.

Bergiliran para pelayat itu meletakkan bunga di atas batu nisan Sasuke dengan tertib. Mulai dari Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, berlanjut sampai menyisakkan satu orang yang berdiri kaku di depan nisan itu tanpa ada sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya dari hujan. Pakaian serba hitamnya yang hanya sebatas lutut itu basah kuyup. Ia berjalan menuruti gilirannya meletakkan bunga lili sambil berdoa. Langkahnya yang tak pantas disebut lemah itu begitu angkuh untuk sekedar berhenti beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh batu nisan.

"Kau kembali ke Konoha." Katanya lalu meletakkan bunga yang ia pegang. Sudut matanya terlihat mengeluarkan air. Mungkin menangis? Tapi ini hujan, tak ada yang menjamin ia menangis dan itu hanyalah air hujan yang menggenangi sudut matanya. Namun….

"Kupersembahkan air mata yang terakhir ini, untukmu harapanku."

**OWARI**

**Saya juga sudah berusaha membuat Sasuke tidak OOC, tapi kenyataannya??? –nangis gaje- saya memang tak berbakat membuat fic….-pundung-**

**Oya, ini fic special request from KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIKa untuk hadiah dari kuis gila di salah satu chap fic Blood and Love. Gimana? Memuaskan apa tidak???? Puas ya? Saya juga puas kok ~plaak~**

**Khukhu, cukuplah curhatnya, REVIEW ya untuk komentar fic drabble dan canon pertama ini!?**


End file.
